vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
November 2013
New Haunted Ballroom Attire! Haunt the dance floor in style, the new Haunted Ballroom Attire is sure to make a spooktacular impression! Haunted Ballroom Attire will be arriving in the Halloween Shop at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, November 1st! VFK Wizard Bat Summoning Quest, Day 1 of 2! 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday (2:00 P.M. Central Time, 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time), November 2nd, 2013. Check calendar for local times! As a Wizard you have found that you have many abilities and can continue to grow in power and magic! Upon completion of this two day quest, you will be able to summon bats to your aid to help vanquish your opponents! Today's quest is the first step to adding this power to your arsenal of spells and enchantments! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Wizard - Cave Bat Pin! Halloween 2013 Event Planner Pin! Because there were so many parties, rides, games and other spooky events this Halloween, everyone who ran an event in October will receive the Halloween 2013 Event Planner Pin! This exclusive pin is a Symbol of Achievement, for all those Event Planners who organized a Spooktacular October Halloween Event for others to enjoy! Only those who had an event appear on the Event Calendar and Event Tab in October will receive the Halloween 2013 Event Planner Pin! Happy Halloween! VFK Wizard Bat Summoning Quest, Day 2 of 2! 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday (2:00 P.M. Central Time, 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time), November 3rd, 2013. In the wizard realm, wizards reign supreme over the natural elements! Mythologies state that they can call upon their inner power and gather energy from around them to focus and direct it at enemies. Wizards control blazing flames, bolts of electricity, and other elements to enable them to target an opponent's weaknesses and bypass their defenses. On Today's quest, you will complete the second and final part of the Summoning quest which will give you the power to summon bats to your aid in attacking your enemies! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the "bat attack" will be effective when using Wizard Enchantment! VFK Time Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, November 3rd, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 4th, 2013. Keeping track of the movements of the earth in relation to the sun as well as the moon's phases is the key behind all time keeping! Ways to tell time have evolved over the centuries from macro methods such as the phases of the moon to micro methods which can tell time down to fractions of seconds. On today's quest we will take a look at the keeping of time over the centuries! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Harvest Moon Clock Pin! VFK Time Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Scarlett 1:18 2. PirateAce 1:21 3. TinyStitch 1:26 4. Colleen 1:28 5. Jolly_Roger 1:30 6. Annelle 2:34 7. Kotalee 2:52 8. SundayMonkey 2:58 9. Harmless 3:00 10. Sorasheart 3:02 11. MissChickenGirl 3:22 12. BrownEyesBlue 3:32 13. IcyBlue 3:34 14. PirateBlueMaxx 3:43 15. Paintcan 3:43 16. wildsplashstone 3:49 17. Yankee_candle 4:07 18. Zim_The_Invader 4:16 19. eternal_autumn 4:17 20. CanadianGirly 4:30 21. sterlingsterling 4:42 22. Bamboo 4:49 23. EarthAngel 5:01 24. Chealsea 5:16 25. RoyalPerfection 5:19 26. mightysunrocks 5:27 27. Tulip 5:30 28. Candyspider 6:12 29. GoldenRichEnergy 7:17 30. astrolucky 7:19 Autumn Announcement! Fall is in the air and it's time for the Halloween Festivities to conclude! So make sure to get any last minute Halloween items before the end of the day (Tuesday, November 5th), and watch for everything Autumn coming after the Daily Server Maintenance! Many of the great Halloween Items avaialbe in the shops, such as Ride Accessories and Non-Collectible Items will be returning next year! Also, some of the spooktacular Member Costumes in the Halloween Shop will be moving over to Autumn Imports for future purchase! And the Halloween Phantasm Enchantment will be available as the award for gaming excellence until Sunday, November 10th! VFK Teddy Bear Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, November 10th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 11th, 2013. This next Thursday is National American Teddy Bear Day! On November 14th every year, we hold a birthday celebration for our best friend, the cuddly teddy bear! For many people, their most loyal companion and keeper of the deepest secrets has been a favorite teddy bear from childhood. The endearing fluffy teddy bear has only been around to comfort us for about a century. To celebrate the birthday of our greatest stuffed companion, gather your favorite bear friends around close and let's look at the history of our favorite friend, the huggable teddy bear! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Puritan Maiden Teddy Bear! VFK Teddy Bear Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Colleen 1:25 2. I_Love_Cows 1:52 3. Myshi 2:04 4. PirateBlueMaxx 2:31 5. Osmello 2:43 6. wildsplashstone 2:55 7. AceTanner 3:07 8. Lizzie_Eva 3:25 9. Summer_Beauty 3:28 10. Skittlez 3:49 11. CaptainBlueMaxx 3:57 12. DarkGrayKnight 4:20 13. Daenerys 4:27 14. Targaryen 4:50 15. CraziiFlame 5:01 16. glamdiva 5:02 17. astrolucky 5:58 18. GluedTeddyBear 6:01 19. Cutie_Chloe 7:04 20. EnterpriseC 7:43 21. wigglefritz 7:55 22. Cowgirl_Peeps 8:48 23. AppleJelly 9:22 24. CookiesNCream 9:50 25. iGlitter 10:24 26. Toadster 10:52 27. ZigZag 11:05 28. pocket_watch 11:34 29. SassySeaStar 12:01 30. Borg 12:18 VFK Veterans Day Mini Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 11th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, November 12th, 2013. Today is Veterans Day! This day, known as Remembrance Day in other parts of the world, is both a state and federal holiday observed on November 11th every year. This is our opportunity to honor the heroes who were asked to give all a person can give, and those ready to make that sacrifice if it were required of them in the line of duty. On this day, we give our deepest most heartfelt thanks to our armed forces that defend our lives, our land and our freedom! On today's quest, wear your poppy proudly as we look at the history of Veterans Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Veterans Day Remembrance Pin - 2013! Thanksgiving Suite Traditions 2013 Ensemble! Create the perfect atmosphere for your Thanksgiving entertaining with the all new Suite Traditions 2013 Collections! The latest in fashion, form and autumn styling, the first arrival of the Suite Traditions 2013 Ensemble will be on Thursday, November 14th! The next shipment of the Suite Traditions 2013 Ensemble is guaranteed to be an explosion of autumn and Thanksgiving colors with an emphasis on dining and decor! Coming Saturday, November 23th! Watch for more fall fun and Thanksgiving thrills all this month! Enchanting Enchantments! For all of you that have been waiting, here is your chance to acquire the elusive LeafCognito and Fireworks Enchantments! The LeafCognito Enchantment will be returning to Audubon's Wildlife Adventure this Saturday, November 16th, and the Fireworks Enchantment will be returning to Fourth of July Fireworks on Sunday, November 17th! Watch the Event Calendar for your local times! Suite Traditions 2013 Nutmeg Collection! Bring the warmth of autumn into your room this Thanksgiving! With a subtle blending of tradtion and style, the 2013 Nutmeg Collection is sure to delight even the most demanding of decorators! The Suite Traditions 2013 Nutmeg Collection will arrive in the Western Mercantile at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, November 16th! VFK Pilgrim History Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, November 17th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 18th, 2013. The story of the Pilgrims tells of a group of separatists who were seeking religious freedom in the New World. Their journey and tribulations have become a central theme of the early history and culture of the American Colonies. The Pilgrims, who founded the Colony of New Plymouth in New England, or Plymouth Colony, as it was also known, was the first permanent settlement in New England. On today's quest, let's look at some of the events leading up to the Pilgrim's daring journey which lead to their adventures in the New World! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Seasonal Ash Tree! VFK Pilgrim History Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Colleen 1:23 2. Myshi 1:34 3. Jolly_Roger 1:36 4. PiratesBaseball 1:48 5. GalacticGamer 1:49 6. Aceboy_Alex 1:55 7. Miraj 2:10 8. VirtualThanksgiving 2:16 9. AceTanner 2:19 10. DuncanQ 2:34 11. princefigment 2:46 12. AimeeLou 2:51 13. Evoulie 2:58 14. InfiniteDreaming 3:01 15. PirateBlueMaxx 3:22 16. funfly 3:30 17. Tigerbella 3:45 18. SpaceAceDavid 3:51 19. wildsplashstone 3:52 20. BrownEyesBlue 3:58 21. LemonLimeSlush 4:19 22. candy.hearts 4:28 23. Isabelina 4:47 24. Sporting 5:07 25. DreamDiary 5:13 26. eternal_autumn 5:13 27. winter-glow 5:19 28. GuardGirl 5:54 29. Twilight_lover_Angel 6:10 30. scooterbrat 6:49 Thanksgiving Greeting Cards and Invitations! Thanksgiving is near so spread the cheer with these delightfully fun and charming Thanksgiving Greeting Cards and Invitations! New Thanksgiving Cards and Invitations will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, November 21st! Suite Traditions 2013 Peach Dining Collection! This perfectly peachy dining set will delight your guests and bring a welcoming and homey feeling to your Thanksgiving dinner! The Suite Traditions 2013 Peach Dining Collection will arrive in the Western Mercantile at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, November 23rd! Suite Traditions 2013 Autumn Forest Dining Collection! Fill your room with the majestic ambience of an Autumn forest, and make your Thanksgiving an affair to remember! The Suite Traditions 2013 Autumn Day Dining Collection will arrive in the Western Mercantile at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, November 23rd! Suite Traditions 2013 Crimson Leaf Dining Collection! Let the warmth and vibrancy of Autumn pour into your Thanksgiving gathering with the Crimson Leaf Dining Collection! The Suite Traditions 2013 Crimson Leaf Dining Collection will arrive in the Western Mercantile at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, November 24th! Suite Traditions 2013 Thanksgiving Delights Collection! Stock up on all the edible essentials of a well rounded Thanksgiving feast with Corn on the Cob, Mincemeat Pie, Creamy Mashed Potatoes, Gravy, Corn Stuffing and Dinner Rolls! The Suite Traditions 2013 Crimson Leaf Dining Collection will arrive in the Western Mercantile at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, November 24th! Eagle Feather Headdress & Plush Turkey Buddy! Cuddly, warm and snuggly, for those Autumn days when you just need a little extra care and comfort. These Posh Plush Turkeys match every outfit along with adding a sparkle of enthusiasm and color! Guaranteed to brighten the darkest of days, wrap your arms around this Plush Turkey Buddy and feel the loving warmth of its soft feathers! Also arriving with the Plush Turkey Buddy, will be an authentic Eagle Feather Headdress, inspired by all the beautiful vibrant colors that Autumn brings us! The Eagle Feather Headdress & Plush Turkey Buddy will be coming tomorrow, November 23rd, to the Gold Stamp Store, and will be available until the end of our Thanksgiving Celebration! Enchanting Enchantments! Make sure to grab the elusive LeafCognito and Fireworks Enchantments before Friday is up, because the next opportunity to acquire them won't be until next month! Watch the Event Calendar for your local times! Retro Autumn Clothing! These elegantly tailored garments blend Retro styling with enchanting fall fashions, and are sure to make a striking entrance where ever you go! Retro Autumn Clothing will arrive in Retro Age at Rooks Brothers and The Dress Shop at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, November 24th!! VFK History of Nuts Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, November 24th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 25th, 2013. Autumn is nut harvest time! Whether your favorite nut is a roasted peanut, a hazelnut, or an exotic macadamia, nuts have been an important addition to people's diet since ancient times. Archaeological evidence shows that ancient peoples from all over Europe and North America had special "nutting stones' for opening difficult to crack nuts. So important a part do nuts play in our lives, that sayings and expressions featuring nuts have become part of our language and culture. On today's quest, let's look at the history of nuts! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Weathered Acorn Lamp! VFK History of Nuts Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. GrandHamster 1:15 2. Colleen 1:22 3. ScrapperLass 1:25 4. PirateBlue 1:26 5. Myshi 1:40 6. Jolly_Roger 1:40 7. Reena 2:00 8. PirateRocketMonkey 2:10 9. CarsBoyJacob 2:21 10. Darkstone 2:45 11. funfly 2:55 12. Giraffy 2:57 13. ScrapperGal 3:01 14. PirateBlueMaxx 3:10 15. PixieNerida 3:27 16. HallowFantasy 3:40 17. wildsplashstone 3:46 18. HersheyGirl 3:47 19. Genie 4:00 20. BrownEyesBlue 4:13 21. Skittlez 4:42 22. Professor_Biscuits 4:46 23. scooterbrat 4:46 24. crosspatch 5:04 25. stonecoldfox 5:19 26. Frosty_Girl 5:34 27. Love_Animagic 5:39 28. Bamboo 6:15 29. wigglefritz 7:16 30. ooops 8:28 Thanksgiving Country Corral! Out amongst the harvest countryside, resides a quaint Thanksgiving corral awaiting your innovative ideas and fleeting inspirations! The Thanksgiving Country Corral will arrive at 6:00 PM Pacific Time (9:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday, November 25th! Don’t miss the release of this secluded country oasis, perfect for even an outdoor Thanksgiving feast! Fourth Annual Nutting-Party! Autumn brings many joys, but one beloved tradition that has stood the test of time is the Nutting-Party! Though nut gathering can be difficult, many things can happen to a nut before it is safely stashed away in your basket! Nuts fall from the trees and often get covered by leaves, sink out of sight or get snatched by eager squirrels looking to expand their winter storage! It takes a trained eye and fast reflexs to forage for nuts, that's why experienced nut hunters often swap information on the best nutting spots. Nuts only lay on the ground for a short time, so you have to be quick to collect them! Once your basket is full, you will receive an exclusive reward as a symbol of your excellent nutting ability! Best of Luck and enjoy the Nutting-Party! The Nutting-Party begins at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time), November 27th and ends Friday, November 29th. All of the nuts can be found in the Victorian Age, the Audubon Areas and Medieval Age! Happy Thanksgiving! VFK Thanksgiving Holiday Balls! The first of the Thanksgiving Holiday Balls begins Saturday, November 30th at 5:00 PM Pacific Time and lasts until 7:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 to 10:00 PM Eastern). Sunday, December 1st we will have our second Thanksgiving Ball at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time, 8:00 PM in the UK). Don't forget, there will be an exclusive Thanksgiving Party Favor which you can pick up at the end of each Thanksgiving Holiday Ball! Watch for new attire for the Thanksgiving Holiday Ball! VFK Thanksgiving Day 2013 Mini Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Thursday, November 28th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Friday, November 29th, 2013. Happy Thanksgiving Day! Today we celebrate one of America's oldest holidays! In 1621, our forefathers held the very first Thanksgiving to give thanks to God for a bountiful harvest. In 1789, George Washington gave the first official Thanksgiving proclamation wherein, he set aside Thursday, November 26th as "A Day of Publick Thanksgiving and Prayer." He stated that the holiday was to "be observed by acknowledging with grateful hearts the many and signal favors of Almighty God." For our quest today, let's take a look at the history of Thanksgiving Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Thanksgiving Day 2013 Pin!